


Summer Wars

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [11]
Category: Naruto, Summer Wars (2009)
Genre: kakashi as King Kazma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt weight on his head that he took as him having animal-like ears, large ones, but he wasn't able to move them so he couldn't check to see what kind they were- he could, however, see that he had a furry animal maw with a pink nose that made him realize with a kind of muted horror that he was a <em>rabbit</em>, albeit a tall, anthropomorphic one.</p>
<p><em>At least</em>, Kakashi mused, <em>his fur was white, even if he was naked.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Wars

There were three things Kakashi had guessed might happen once he died; he would be dragged for an eternity of torment in penance for his sins, he would fall into nothingness by simply ceasing to exist or, if he were lucky, he would see his loved ones again.

None of them happened.

Well, to be more accurate, there was a brief time of nothingness where he had no body but remained aware before he felt a tug and was pulled _somewhere_. Which lead to now, his- apparent- reincarnation being dictated by a female voice.

**||Welcome to the land of OZ.**

**OZ is a virtual world where people from across the globe can come together online and enjoy themselves. Reaching the land of OZ is a snap, your personal computer, television and even phone can take you there. Now it's time for you to experience OZ first hand.||**

Twisting as well as he could without a body, he found that- beyond a screen- he could see a bit of a boy who looked no older then ten with dark brown (almost black) hair that covered one eye (the one he could see was also a dark brown), had pale skin that was beginning to tan and wore a grey sleeveless shirt.

**||First, take a moment to create your own, unique avatar. It's the digital body in which you explore OZ. It's totally customizable, from clothing to hair-style the sky's the limit.||**

Here he found himself immobile and, though no longer bodiless even if he only had a very undetailed body, oddly _flat_. He was also facing the boy, surrounded by white though he could vaguely see things of various sizes, shapes and colors from the corners of his eyes. The boy's arm was moving, though the hand was beyond his limited view, then paused before a _click_ sounded.

There was a _shift_ and then, suddenly, he was bigger, taller and _furrier_. Checking as much as he could, Kakashi found that he now had fingers- long, human-like and fur covered- and toes- shorter and rounded in a way that made him think of his ninken's, wider in a way that made him think that he'd either use them to run one or they would be prominent in helping him push off things and turn- along with a _tail_ that twitched as soon as he recognized the odd weight of it. He felt weight on his head that he took as him having animal-like ears, large ones, but he wasn't able to move them so he couldn't check to see what kind they were- he could, however, see that he had a furry animal maw with a pink nose that made him realize with a kind of muted horror that he was a _rabbit_ , albeit a tall, anthropomorphic one.

_At least_ , Kakashi mused, _his fur was white, even if he was naked._


End file.
